


Simile

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, nitpicking for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Another take on the dialogue they have at the camp.Based on the prompt: any, any, "I don't understand what you're saying."
Relationships: Éomer Éadig & Éowyn
Collections: 3 sentece ficathon





	Simile

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6998160#cmt6998160)

"War is the province of men, Éowyn."

Frowning, she held his gaze.

"I don't understand what you're saying, Éomer."

"I said that war is-"

"War is not a place, brother, nor a kingdom" she cut him off , "It's a thing, a fact. Do you not remember our tutor's lessons?"

Éomer averted his gaze, looking for an answer but could only sigh.


End file.
